


I don't need to be the king of the world, as long as i'm the hero of this little girl.

by Valiab



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, POV Bellamy, Protective Bellamy, Where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiab/pseuds/Valiab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since their first day on earth Bellamy's only thought, was to be a leader, a rebel, a king. To fight for his freedom and to protect his sister. But, right now as he felt Clarke's beating heart against his chest he was sure of one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't need to be the king of the world, as long as i'm the hero of this little girl.

After the battle with Mount Weather was won and the 47 -39, Bellamy had to remind himself- were back on camp, everyone was doing their best to show them that they were safe now.

Clarke was working the hardest of them all. She stared missing sleep and skipping meals and Bellamy was starting to get worried. The few times he tried to confront her she just smiled, saying she was fine and then leaving in a hurry. 

She kept her distance from him, probably believing that he was mad at her. Honestly he had planned to be. But every time he saw her and her, ridiculously blue, eyes, he had to keep himself from reaching forward and kissing her until he forgot how to breathe. So was it hard to stay mad at her?

_Try impossible._

Even though Bellamy tried to grant her wish, and keep his distance, he somehow always found himself a few metres away from her. 

And he thanked god for his decision because the first time she broke down, he managed to catch her, before she hit the ground.

She was walking across camp, heading to the med bay, with two large buckets filled with water, one in each hand. Without warning her knees buckled from under her and she let out a strangled yelp when the buckets slipped from her small hands. Bellamy had her in his arms in seconds.

"Clarke, are you all right? Are you hurt?" 

She looked at his soft expression and her muscles relaxed."I'm fine Bellamy, really, i just tripped, i guess." She tried to steady herself but Bellamy gripped her waist and slipped a hand behind her neck, lifting her up and carrying her to her tent, ignoring her weak protests. 

"You didn't trip Clarke, you need rest."

"Don't be silly Bellamy, I'm fine!"

"How many days has it been since you last slept?" He set her down on her makeshift bed and her voice came out weaker than before. "I'm sure it hasn't been that long..."

Bellamy sighed and covered her with a thick blanket. "Rest, Clarke" Her eyes closed and she shivered when Bellamy run his fingers through her hair for a short second. "Fine. Ten minutes." Her voice sounded sleepy already and Bellamy smiled to himself and walked out of her tent, glancing back thoughtlessly, blonde hair spilling all over her pillow. 

 

* * *

That night, Clarke came out of her tent, moonlight lighting up her face. She sat beside him at diner, smiling brightly. 

(He felt lightheaded.)

But of course that didn't last long. Because Clarke Griffin was stubborn as hell and he hated that about her.

_Well, not really. He wished he did._

She hadn't taken more than three bites of her food, when she stood up carefully, grabbed her plate and headed to the med bay. 

Bellamy groaned internally and followed her almost immediately. 

He pushed the door of the bay open and he saw her, sitting beside a little girl's bed, feeding her food from the plate she'd been eating moments earlier. When Clarke saw him, she didn't even seem surprised. He waited patiently for her and when they walked out together, she was the one who broke the weird silence that had settled between them. 

"Thank you for letting me sleep earlier." He just nodded but he didn't look at her. She sighed tiredly. "She needed the extra food Bellamy, she's been sick for days."

Bellamy stopped and laid his eyes on her. "You need food too, you know."

She smiled softly at him. "I did ate, you saw me."

Bellamy huffed out a laugh. "You're going to exhaust yourself to death princess."

Clarke forced her eyebrows together. "You don't have to take care of me Bell." 

He turned his back to her and muttered under his breath. "That's exactly what i need to do." 

He walked away then, thinking that she didn't hear him, and so he missed the small smile that crept to her face.

* * *

It has been a week since they had that conversation. Since then, Bellamy has been sneaking food into her tent and pockets, trying to be as subtle as he could.

_So you know... No subtle at all._

Sometimes he had to force a few fruits and nuts down her throat. Her flushed face and exasperated expression, every time he did, were enough to keep him smiling for hours.

One night, she didn't show for dinner, so Bellamy grabbed a plate and walked to her tent.

She was sitting on her bed, looking down at her lap, her long blonde hair hiding her face.

"Hey, I brought you some food..." she didn't look up "...Clarke, are you okay?"

He left the plate on a small table and kneeled down in front of her, cupping her cheeks and forcing her to look at him.

Her eyes were blank and the despair he saw in them frightened him. "Princess, what's wrong?"

His words seemed to wake her from her trance, and she stared at him, grabbed his palms and escaped from his grip. Before she could pull away completely, he tightened his hold and laced her fingers with his. 

"I don't deserve this." her voice sounded hollow, like she was miles away.

"Clarke what are you talking about?" 

A few tears landed on her cheeks as she answered. "You, i don't deserve you, all of these things you do for me."

"Clarke i care about you, and you have been through so much, it's the least i can do to help you." 

She shook her head violently from side to side, tears falling faster and little chocks escaping her mouth." No, no Bell, i have caused so much pain, killed so many people, i almost killed your sister too. I'm a horrible person I...I..." Her voice broke and he stood up, sitting beside her on the bed as she collapsed in his arms.

"Clarke you know that's not true, you've been there for us since the beginning, you did what you had to do to save me, to save us all, and that's not a bad thing. We need you, we need you so much and you're not a bad person, quite the opposite actually..." he kept on like that for quite a while as he waited for the sobs that rocked her body to let up and her tears to stop.

After a few minutes she pulled away slightly and looked at him, too many emotions mixed in her face. Pain, grief, care, but what captured his attention the most was the expression she was trying to hide. It was the emotion that was painted all over his face, every time he looked at her.

He suppressed the urge that filled him, to grab her and kiss her sorrows away, and so he focused on a little scar on her forehead. 

Her eyes though, lighted up, and she tilted her chin up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He sighed and responded with a fondness, he didn't even know he possessed. She tasted salty, from her tears, and smelled like pinetrees. 

He smiled against her lips, before pulling away and looking at her still closed eyelids. When she opened them, all the colour and emotion that had disappeared when he found her, had returned, and it had been a long time since he last saw her like this. He brushed his nose against hers and the smile she gave him made everything else fade away. It warmed his heart and filled him with an unexpected peace. 

Later when they were settled under the blankets, her head in the crook of his neck and his arms around her, Bellamy let himself get lost in his thoughts.

Since their first day on earth his only thought, was to be a leader, a rebel, a king. To fight for his freedom and to protect his sister.

But, right now, as he felt Clarke's beating heart against his chest, he was sure of one thing. He didn't care what would happen to him, he didn't want to be a hero, he just cared about her, saving her, carrying the burden with her, until the colour of her eyes and her smile were bright enough, to fall in love with them, all over again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? I really had fun writing this one and i hope you guys liked it!  
> Please leave a comment, feedback, praise, criticism, all appreciated.  
> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language.  
> Title is from the song : Heaven isn't too far away by Warrant.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valiagranger


End file.
